Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are employed as a basic lighting structure in a variety of forms, such as outdoor signage and decorative lighting. LED-based light strings have been used in channel letter systems, architectural border tube applications, under cabinet lighting applications, and for general illumination, many times to replace conventional neon or fluorescent lighting.
Known attempts to provide a lighting system that can replace neon or fluorescent lighting includes mechanically affixing an LED light source to a flexible electrical cord. Other known systems mount LEDs on printed circuit boards that are connected to one another by electrical jumpers. These known high-power LED products require mounting to conductive surfaces to dissipate the heat generated from the LED and are susceptible to mechanical and electrical failures due to external forces or poor installation techniques. These known systems also have limited flexibility and have limited lineal resolution. Furthermore, some of these systems are not user serviceable to replace individual LEDs or LED modules.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an LED light engine that overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings.